


Тень на стене

by Mitlaure, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fake Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Pre-Slash, Songfic, That's Not How The Force Works, WTF Kombat 2021, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Кайло Рен уверен, что Хакс умер. И вот уже пять лет видит его призрак.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Тень на стене

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором Кайло не умирает, а приводит Первый Орден к власти над галактикой.
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Кайло Рен был уверен: Хакс умер. Рен не вдавался в подробности этого происшествия, знал только, что Хакс то ли погиб при побеге с сопротивленцами, то ли был застрелен за измену Энриком Прайдом. Откровенно говоря, Рена не сильно беспокоили обстоятельства смерти генерала — он даже был рад, что не пришлось делать это самому.  
Но легко дышалось недолго: как бы Верховный лидер ни был уверен, что незаменимых людей нет, он был вынужден признать — один такой незаменимый в Первом Ордене был.

Иногда Кайло казалось, что он видит Армитажа — за панелями ли управления, за транспаристилом ли, разделяющим кабинеты. Его тень мерещилась в кажущихся бесконечными коридорах «Финализатора» и на стенах правительственного комплекса на Корусанте. Будто генерал Хакс никогда не умирал и тенью преследовал его, Рена.  
Кайло почти был готов признаться, что сходит с ума, когда посреди совещания с моффами увидел широко улыбающегося ему Хакса, вальяжно расположившегося точно напротив. Хакса с зияющей в груди дырой.  
Кайло моргнул, прогоняя наваждение. Этот Хакс, родом из его снов, исчез, будто его и не было.

В следующий раз, увидев бывшего генерала, Рен едва не подскочил от неожиданности.  
Хакс возник у него за спиной, но был только в отражении зеркальной панели. Этот взгляд Кайло не мог спутать ни с чем, как не мог спутать черты лица.  
Но стоило обернуться в надежде увидеть призрак — и Кайло увидел только пустоту. Будто никого, кроме него, здесь и правда не было.

«Я схожу с ума»

И это было единственным логичным объяснением.

**~*~**

Хакс пришел к нему во сне. Бледный, но все с тем же горящим взором и преданностью идеалам Первого Ордена. Ордена, который, подумалось Кайло, его же и предал.

— Почему я? — вздыхает Рен. Он и рад видеть Хакса и готов проклинать его и себя за эти видения. За эту, как ему кажется, отравляющую привязанность.

— Лучше бы ходил за Прайдом! Пусть ему икается!

Хакс в ответ смеется, и Рен понимает — он никогда не слышал его смеха до смерти.  
Коснуться бы. Прогнать бы прочь из своих снов и жизни и не отпускать. Рен готов кричать, а Хакс напротив него только смеется звонко — совсем не зло, даже по-родному как-то, и от этого Кайло только больнее.

— Тебе нужно поверить в меня. Это же так просто, Кайло.

И Рен понимает, что только за то, чтобы слышать свое имя из уст генерала, готов положить всю вселенную к его ногам.

**~*~**

— Ты выглядишь не слишком-то довольным, — замечает однажды Армитаж. Кайло к нему уже почти привык, хотя и понимает, как это может выглядеть со стороны. Верховный лидер сошел с ума и разговаривает с призраком безвременно почившего генерала. Или предателя? Рен был бы и рад поверить слухам об измене бывшего сокомандующего, но отчего-то не мог.

— Когда я умер, ты был так рад, — добавляет Хакс, и Кайло готов провалиться сквозь землю и сгореть от стыда. Он так надеялся, что ненавистный генерал наконец-то сгинул, что поначалу действительно очень радовался его смерти. Пока Первый Орден не начал рассыпаться у него на глазах, требуя все больше внимания и обдуманных решений.

Но вместо всех ответов, которые, он уверен, не нужны Армитажу, Рен может только равнодушно пожать плечами и задать вопрос, не дающий ему покоя уже столько ночей:

— Как ты можешь приходить ко мне?

Кайло готов поклясться, что ему ничего не ответят, но Хакс отвечает (хотя Рен все равно не очень понимает, как это возможно):

— Видите ли, Верховный лидер, я никогда не любил эту вашу Силу… Но это был единственный способ. Только благодаря ей я здесь.

**~*~**

С каждой встречей Армитаж ощущался все более живым, все более настоящим и наполненным жизнью.  
Кайло, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как «призрак» генерала равнодушно читает отчеты, устроившись за его рабочей консолью, и записывает комментарии. Будто бы он и не умирал никогда. Будто бы такие вечера были привычной нормой — вдвоем, после тяжелой смены.

— Я знаю, о чем вы думаете, Верховный лидер, но уже слишком поздно, — Хакс смотрит на него с едва заметным сожалением и отводит его ладонь от своего лица. — Не стоит. Потом будешь долго жалеть.

Хакс исчезает так же внезапно, как появился, но Кайло чудится в воздухе легкий аромат туалетной воды. Той самой, которую использовал его генерал.

**~*~**

Армитаж возвращается к нему немым укором. Смотрит так, будто бы Кайло совершил нечто совсем невообразимое. Или разрушил любимый Хаксом Первый Орден.

— Что это? — он небрежным жестом показывает на статую, возвышающуюся посреди площади. На вкус Кайло — изящная работа белого мрамора, точно передающая черты и характер его бывшего сокомандующего.

Но по мнению Армитажа — лишь бессмысленная трата ресурсов. Хотя он не может не признать, что ему льстит подобное отношение со стороны Рена.

**~*~**

Когда Кайло пытается коснуться призрака, тот вновь расстворяется.

«Я схожу с ума», — думает он, вернувшись в свою каюту.

Ему снится покрытая зеленью планета и рыжий человек с пронзительными зелеными глазами.

— Время сведет нас, — говорит ему Армитаж во сне, а Кайло только и успевает, что запомнить шрам на его груди.

**~*~**

Чем больше креп Первый Орден, тем реже Хакс стал являться Рену, и тот боялся, что очень скоро ставший родным мираж развеется навсегда.

— Когда все закончится, Верховный лидер, вы поймете, что делать. Я в вас верю, — Хакс улыбается. Видение выглядит так же, как пять лет назад, когда генерал был убит. В отличие от Рена, время не имеет над ним власти.  
Иногда Кайло кажется, что если он присмотрится повнимательнее, то заметит следы снега на генеральской шинели.

В день, когда Первый Орден празднует окончательную победу, Хакс приходит к нему в последний раз. 

— Поздравляю, Верховный лидер. Вы долго шли к этому моменту, — он тихо смеется, — не разочаруйте меня.

Кайло не успевает ничего ответить, когда видение исчезает. 

— Верховный лидер, сэр, мы готовы начинать.

Кайло кивает и выходит на подиум. За ним стоят штурмовики и офицеры Первого Ордена, перед ним — жители планеты и камеры, готовые ловить каждое его движение и транслировать везде, куда дотягивается голосеть.

«Увидишь, не подведу».

Волнение отступает само собой, стоит взгляду зацепиться за горящие зеленым глаза в толпе собравшихся. Кайло чувствует, что ошибки быть не может, и вдохновленно начинает свою речь. Будто в этот самый момент генерал не скрывается где-то в толпе, среди людей, а стоит за его спиной, придавая сил.


End file.
